Forgets and Regrets
by takeawildchance
Summary: When Gabriella Montez finds out Troy Bolton met a new girl at his college, how does she decide to deal with the situation? Rated T for underage drinking and mature content. One-Shot.


**Forgets and Regrets**

"Troy Bolton: next for auditions." Troy Bolton's drama teacher of University of California announced. He stood up from his theater seat to the stage clearing his throat. The bright spotlight was on him. Only him—and Gabriella, who was always in his heart. "You may begin," the teacher said. He cleared his throat. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He couldn't have courage to sing with people he didn't know, unlike his former Wildcats. _Former_. How he needed to stop thinking the word. "Any time, Mr. Bolton." He started to sing, but a strained, little voice spit out of his mouth. "A little louder please." The teacher said. _I wish it would all just…stop; at least slow down._ Gabriella's voice popped in his head. Out of nowhere. He started singing with a loud voice, remembering Gabriella's soft voice (even though he talked to her the last night).

The song was over.

A burst of applause was heard.

"Excellent job, Troy." The teacher said as Troy made his way to his seat that was next to a girl who just walked in.

"Wow, that was amazing," she gushed.

"Thanks. I'm Troy." He greeted.

"Yvonne." She shook his hand, and sighed. "I'm too nervous. I can't do that. _In front of all those people._" Her voice was a soft whisper. Troy nodded; thinking of what Gabriella said when they had callbacks for the winter musical at East High.

"I know," he agreed. "You just have to think of the ones you love, and what they'd want you to do at the moment—be strong and proud."

"Thanks," she smiled. "That's great advice, Troy." She bit her lip and turned her head to face the stage.

Yvonne reminded Troy so much of Gabriella. Saying that reminded him of something else—he needed to call her tonight. He looked at Yvonne. Of course the two girls looked nothing alike, since Yvonne's hair was a soft russet color, and Gabriella's a deep brown that was nearly black, but the way they thought of things made them seem so alike. Yvonne faced Troy, with her mouth open for the attempt to speak. "What?" Troy asked softly.

"Nothing, never mind," she said.

* * *

At least fifty students swam out of the auditorium. "Troy, we should really hang out sometime." Yvonne said.

"Yeah, I agree," Troy replied. "But I have a girlfriend."

"I didn't mean like that, but does she attend classes here?"

"No, she's at Stanford." Troy said sadly.

"Oh, wow. She's smart. I had an offer to Yale, but I wanted to go here because I'm close to home."

"_Yale?"_ Troy said surprised.

"Yeah. But you wanna catch lunch after the next class?" She asked.

"Sure, your choice."

Yvonne nodded. "See ya, Troy." She walked away.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy beamed.

"Hey, Troy! How's school?"

"It's awesome," he said. "I just met a new friend, Yvonne, and you should meet her! She's just like you! She's so awesome!"

"Oh," Gabriella said, a little disappointed in a jealous manner. "That's good. Uh, Troy, I might have to go soon. Actually, now. I have a ton of homework."

"Oh, okay," Troy said, worried if he hurt her feelings. "Our date, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Okay. Bye Troy, love you." She tapped the "_END_" button on her phone, and dropped her head back to top it off in a groan. She was truly hoping Troy wasn't—she shuddered—forgetting about her. Wasn't there a promise when they departed? Her roommate spun her chair around.

The roommate pursed a side of her lips. "Troy?"

"Yeah. He met a new friend…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashley said.

"For what?"

"He's going to forget about you, and start going with that other girl. I can see it happen now. Vividly. That girl hangs around him a lot, he gets persuaded, and you get forgotten. Easy, and quick like that." She pressed her left index finger and thumb together to make a snapping sound. Gabriella flinched. The sharp sound hurt her ears, and the dialogue hurt her heart. _Ashley's just blunt; Troy would never do that. Right? Don't say "right"! Troy _wouldn't_ do that! _When it was later at night, after she got her thoughts together, Gabriella lifted herself up from her spacious desk and walk out into the hall to the vending machine. She eyed all the name brands.

_Corona_, _Ciroc_, _James Adams_, _Bud Light_, and _Bradley's_.

_Beer? _She thought to herself. Well, most of the people at Stanford were old enough to drink. She was 20 ½ at the time, and thought it wouldn't hurt at all. Although her stomach was hurting after dinner, she thought she could try. _Try. _She pulled a dollar out of the pocket of her overall shorts. She flattened the dollar bill on her thigh, and bought a _Bud Light_. Little did she know that would help…little.

* * *

The next day over at the University of California, every time Yvonne Montgomery and Troy Bolton passed each other, grins embossed in the young faces. Troy cursed himself every time it happened. _No, no, no, Troy. You _love_ Gabriella. She would never do anything like that to you. What if…. No! No "what ifs". Gabriella is a loving girlfriend, and cares about you Troy! You'd be such a jerk if you did that to her. Why would you ever think like that?_

* * *

On Saturday, Gabriella woke up, vomiting on her pajamas and covers. Ashley rushed a small trashcan to her, and Gabriella took advantage of it as soon as she could. She threw a big gulp of pink vomit in the can. Ashley covered her nose with her pale hands, and ran out of the room. Gabriella threw her head back. "Ugh; I'm such an idiot!" She rushed her body back up and sunk her face in to the trashcan.

_Plunk!_

"Gross…" _Ugh, I can't show Troy myself…I don't want to worry him. Oh, no! He might think I'm pregnant with someone else's baby! Gosh. I'm not, though! It _was_ just _one_—okay, or two; all right maybe five or six _Bud Light_s, but I don't think I should be throwing _this_ much! _She threw up again, and felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She answered it after it was flipped open by her thin hand.

"Hey, Gabs." Taylor McKessie's voice greeted.

"Erm, hey. Hold on." She held the phone by the speaking speaker, and threw up again. She pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Taylor. How are you?"

"Wonderful, actually."

_Well that makes one of us,_ Gabriella thought. "Hmm…let me guess why?"

"Chad proposed to me!"

Gabriella hung up the phone and threw up again.

* * *

"Hello? Gabi? Are you there?" Taylor hung up. "I guess she lost a signal."

Chad Danforth shook his head. "No, she probably got the news about Troy's 'friend' yesterday."

"_Troy's cheating on Gabriella?" _She yelled.

"Shh! And no! He's just met a new person that happens to be a girl. Her name's like…Yevette or—"

"Yevette? What kind of name is that?"

"Oh! It was Yoshi or Evey."

"Yvonne?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Well we better get to wedding plans. We need a planner…a florist…a-a—"

Chad silenced her by kissing her lips softly. "We'll deal with that later."

"Then what will we do? —Oh."

* * *

Vomit.

Vomit.

Vomit.

Gabriella picked up the trashcan, and carried it carefully outside. She would dump it in the grass, bring it in, and call Troy. No, she wasn't going to talk to him about the Yvonne situation. As scared as she was…she would tell him about the drinking, and vomiting. Right after she got a Corona. She forced a dollar in the vending machine, and watched everything happen, grinning like a kid in a candy store. She opened it up, and froze when she heard a car pulling up. 1) She still in her pajamas. 2) She thought it was Troy. And 3) She was opening up a Corona! She almost bought a Ciroc, which had the most vodka than all of the choices, but thank God she didn't. She turned her head to see Troy's rusty white truck. She saw the frown that was painted on his face turn into anger. She didn't really care too much about the anger; she cared about…herself, really. Troy jogged his way inside, and snatched the Corona from her hands.

"What the hell were you doing with that?"

"Why would you care?" She snapped.

"Because I love you!"

"Sure, Troy."

"What, you don't believe me? Those are probably the strongest words anyone could say." She glared, and growled at him. She grabbed the Corona, and pulled the cap off, drowning the bottle down. It stung her chest, but she kept drinking. Her stomach turned, and hummed a bit. She picked up the empty trashcan frantically, then throwing up inside it.

"How many drinks did you have, Gabriella?"

"Six last night, one today." She vomited again. Troy put a hand on her back, and rubbed it up and down. "Please don't do that, please." He frowned, but kept rubbing. "Troy, please, stop." The frown furrowed into anger.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get more attached to you to know you're going to leave me. For that Yvonne person." Troy stopped rubbing after he heard her words. An automatic flashback came to mind.

_

* * *

_

_Yvonne laughed, putting her head on Troy's shoulder. "Ah…Troy, you're hilarious."_

"_Yeah, I'm often told that." Troy shrugged the shoulder she wasn't leaning on. Yvonne giggled. "So what do you want to eat?" Troy asked, clearing his throat._

"_Hmm…I guess," she said, giving the name of the meal afterward. Troy agreed with her._

"_Same thing I was going to order. You know, my girlfriend and I always agree on the same food._

"_Really?" Yvonne said, making her back straight, then raising her eyebrows in sarcastic amusement. Troy's brows furrowed. Yvonne put her menu down, and looked at Troy; her hazel eyes looking fierce. "Troy, you really talk about your girlfriend a lot."_

"_I know, is that bad?"_

"_No. I just want you to talk to me a lot."_

"_Like, when and how?" Troy asked._

_Yvonne pressed her lips on Troy's harshly. Troy kissed back, pushing her against him. She pulled away, pulling the wallet out of his back pocket from his jeans. She pulled forty bucks out, put them on the table. She grabbed his wallet, and his shirt, and pulled him out of the restaurant._

* * *

"Troy? Troy!"

Troy blinked two times and looked at Gabriella. "I'm sorry, Gabriella." He whispered.

"What?" Gabriella's voice was soft and worried.

"I'm horrible; lying in your face like that, even though I try to do it so hard."

"Tell me what you're talking about, Troy." Gabriella said in stern tone.

He looked at her and curled his lips back. "Me and Yvonne…on Wednesday…"

"What did you do Troy? Tell me!"

"I slept with Yvonne, Gabriella! I'm sorry…"

Gabriella froze. "And you're going to tell me in my face that you love me…and you don't mean it?" She said angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella."

"Save it. Because if you were, you would have never done that."

"Brie…"

"Get out of my face!" She hissed the words in French. "I never want to see you again! EVER!" She added in the same language. Troy walked out with his head hanging down, and Gabriella slid down the wall, sobbing quietly.

**Epilogue **

Gabriella screwed everything. Everything she believed in; love, boyfriends, husbands, and everything, besides her religion, of course. She was due to be in rehab, to recover for drugs and alcohol addiction. Troy did everything to numb pain—hurt himself physically while playing sports, beat up anyone who said Gabriella or Montez, date Yvonne, and sleep with other girls that aren't Yvonne. Taylor and Chad got married, Gabriella being the maid of honor, Troy being the best man. The exes gave glares at each other, but did their best to ignore each. The newlywed couple is expecting two children and May, and is also expecting two people to get together again. Hopefully things will get better in time when forgets don't turn into regrets.

* * *

**AN: My first one shot, so please review, I guess. And if this was horrible, please don't be rude, although I respect any opinion you have. Just care about my feelings, please. Any tips? Share them. Any "sponsoring" let me know. Any TOS violated? Please let me know without having rudeness, and this will be deleted by me immediately. Any request? Let me know about them, and I'll try to work towards it. By the way, my name's Faith. And one more thing; I wrote this almost as if it were a book because I'm writing one at the moment, and I got the stories kind of mixed up.**

**And no, this soon-to-be book is not PG-13. Haha.**

**So…favorite me, favorite the story, alert the story, and things like that. But no one likes blocking! We like warnings better.**

**–Faith.**

**P.S. I know this story is pretty lame; sorry. I'm not that good of a romance writer :/  
**


End file.
